<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Alpha's Padawan by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375916">The Alpha's Padawan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Qui-Gon Jinn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Possessive Qui-Gon Jinn, Prompt Fill, Size Difference, inappropriate Master/Padawan relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>anon on tumblr wanted: Could I request some QuiObi abo? With alpha Qui-Gon being very possessive and protective of omega Obi-Wan, especially when his heat comes surprisingly early.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Alpha's Padawan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah, Master Jinn. We are pleased to have found you; your Padawan has exhibited the displays of an Omegan heat. As per our laws, he has been restricted and is being transported to the nearest center to have his... Problem dealt with.” The Emperor of Sauk 12 explained to the tall Alpha, looking pleased with the action they have taken. </p><p> “You what?” Qui-Gon’s eyes burned Alpha red as the Emperor’s words sank in and he felt his anger rising and he had no plans on releasing it into the Force. </p><p> “As per our laws…” The Emperor clamped their lips shut when the Alpha’s rage seemed to increase.</p><p> “Bring my Omega to me at once or the civil war we were sent here to help settle shall be the least of your concerns.” Qui-Gon snarled, hand settling on the hilt of his lightsaber in a clear warning. </p><p>“O-Oh course Master Jinn, please accept our apologies.” The Emperor bowed hastily before snapping something in their native language at their aide who repeated it into a communicator.  </p><p> “My Omega and I shall be taking our leave of your planet as your Omega laws seem to have not caught up with the rest of the Republic.” Qui-Gon sneered before his anger spiked high when the doors opened and Obi-Wan stumbled in. The Omega’s hair was plastered to his flushed face, his wrists were cuffed in front of him as if he was a prisoner and the sweet scent of pre-heat pheromones wafted through the room. </p><p> “Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon rumbled as Obi-Wan stumbled into his chest, gasping quietly as he inhaled his Master’s scent. </p><p> “I have you, you’re safe now.” Qui-Gon crooned to the out of it Omega before using the Force to break apart the cuffs and the large man swept Obi-Wan’s trembling form up into his arms.</p><p>Without a word to the Emperor, Qui-Gon strode out of the hall towards their ship that was docked in the port. Obi-Wan didn’t say a single word, he just made soft distressed noises before Qui-Gon pressed the small Omega’s face against his scent glands and palpable relief came from Obi-Wan’s side of their bond.  </p><p>“Soon Padawan, soon,” Qui-Gon promised, baring his teeth at every head that turned towards them when Obi-Wan’s pre-heat scent hit them. The anger and danger radiating off of the Alpha had them ducking their heads in submission while backing out of Qui-Gon’s way. </p><p> Qui-Gon knew better than to try and set Obi-Wan down onto the small pallet that was in what passed as quarters on their transport ship. It was small and only meant for two people. Instead, Qui-Gon squeezed both of them into the pilot seat, re-arranging the small Omega so he was straddling one of his thighs with his face still buried in his neck. </p><p>Qui-Gon got them out of the spaceport of Sauk 12 quickly and once they were safe in hyperspace he opened a com line to his old Master. </p><p> “Ah Qui-Gon,” Dooku raised an eyebrow at the sight of Qui-Gon’s Alpha red eyes all but flaming and Obi-Wan stuck to his Master like glue. </p><p> “Obi-Wan’s heat hit early and the planet we were on tried to take him away to… Deal with his problem. His heat wasn’t meant to come for another two weeks, I have no doubts they did something to induce it early.” Qui-Gon spat, the anger he had felt before swelling up again but he calmed himself when Obi-Wan whined pitifully and squirmed. </p><p> “I see,” Dooku’s lips pursed in disapproval. “Come to Serenno, I shall have your rooms set up.” </p><p> “Thank you, Master,” Qui-Gon felt a weight lifted off of his shoulders. He had guessed his old Master knew about his and his Padawan’s true relationship since Obi-Wan had presented as an Omega. </p><p> “Take care of your Omega,” Dooku’s eyes flared red for a moment when they landed on Obi-Wan who was now humping against Qui-Gon’s hips, the back of his pants damp with slick. Qui-Gon expected anger, but it never came instead he nodded at his old Master out of respect and understanding before the com line was closed. </p><p> “Come my Obi-Wan, let me take care of you. Let your Alpha give you what you need.” Qui-Gon crooned as he lifted Obi-Wan once autopilot was engaged and their course shifted towards Dooku’s homeworld. </p><p> Obi-Wan shivered as Qui-Gon set him down on the pallet and the Alpha quickly stripped him until he was bare under Qui-Gon’s red eyes. </p><p> “Alpha,” Obi-Wan whined as he spread his legs and canted his hips upwards needily. Obi-Wan keened when Qui-Gon’s large hand pressed against his stomach, keeping Obi-Wan down against the mattress. </p><p> “Look at you, you’re already soaked for me.” Qui-Gon purred as he rubbed his fingers through Obi-Wan’s slick that had gathered between his ass cheeks. Qui-Gon’s cock twitched when his index finger slipped inside of Obi-Wan’s hole with no resistance and the Omega mewled and wiggled his hips. </p><p> “Master, please,” Obi-Wan clutched at Qui-Gon’s shoulder with one hand as his head lolled to the side in an obvious sign of submission. Qui-Gon could never resist his Padawan’s submission so as he hooked his finger against the Omega’s sensitive prostate he buried his face into Obi-Wan’s throat. </p><p> Obi-Wan keened, body arching as his Omega cock twitched and leaked as fresh slick oozed out around the Alpha’s thick finger. Qui-Gon sucked a mark into Obi-Wan’s neck before leaned back and nudged Obi-Wan’s legs wider as he settled a knee between them as he pushed another finger into the Omega’s dripping hole. </p><p>“Do you like my fingers inside of you Padawan? Do they fill you well enough?” Qui-Gon purred as he pressed his fingers deeper into the writhing Omega. </p><p> “Feels, ah, good Master. I, ah, I need your cock Alpha.” Obi-Wan tossed his arms above his head to scramble his fingers on the sheets as he rocked his hips against Qui-Gon’s fingers. </p><p> “Of course you do Padawan. Even when you don’t have your heat, you crave my cock.” Qui-Gon chuckled as he twisted and spread his fingers, drawing another keening sound from the young Omega. </p><p> “It feels so big inside of me, fills me up so good Master.” Obi-Wan clenched around Qui-Gon’s fingers, whining in displeasure when the Alpha removed his fingers completely. </p><p> “You love being filled up don’t you Padawan, you love being a good Omega for me don’t you?” Qui-Gon shuffled the fabric of his clothes around until his cock was obscenely sticking out from his groin. Qui-Gon stroked his large Alpha sized cock with a smirk as Obi-Wan openly watched it and a trail of drool began to drip down his chin. </p><p> “I’m a good Omega Master, your good Omega,” Obi-Wan promised as copious amounts of slick escaped from his hole as his arousal spiked high at the sight of the Alpha’s cock. </p><p> “You would do anything for your Master’s cock, for your Alpha’s knot wouldn’t you Padawan?” Qui-Gon mused as he tapped the fat head of his cock against the Omega’s hole, chuckling when Obi-Wan mewled and lifted his hips to urge the Alpha to fuck him. </p><p> “Anything Master, anything!” Obi-Wan promised and shuddered when Qui-Gon leaned down, covering the small Omega’s body with his board one. </p><p> “When we get settled in Serenno, you will thank Count Dooku like a proper Omega, won’t you Padawan?” Qui-Gon purred, he had seen the way Dooku had looked at Obi-Wan and his lack of anger at the way had Qui-Gon wondering how his Padawan would look either sucking or fucking himself on his old Master’s knot. </p><p> “I will Master, I will!” Obi-Wan sobbed as he wrapped his arms and legs around Qui-Gon’s large frame as the Alpha’s thick cock finally pushed into him. </p><p> “That’s my good Omega,” Qui-Gon crooned, breathless with the pleasure that always followed being sheathed inside of Obi-Wan’s soaked hole. </p><p>Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan’s head back and sucked fresh marks onto the young Omega’s pale throat as he gave powerful thrusts of his hips, driving himself deep into the writhing Omega below him. </p><p> “Yes, yes, yes! Alpha, oh!” Obi-Wan dug his fingers into the fabric of his Master’s tunics as he hung on as the Alpha’s powerful thrusts shifted him up the pallet. He felt the ever-present heat simmer down as he enjoyed the way his Master’s Alpha sized cock stretched him wide and filled every inch of him. </p><p> “Do you want my knot Padawan? Do you want to be bred properly like the Omega you are? Show everyone who you belong to?” Qui-Gon rumbled against the skin under Obi-Wan’s ear as he shifted his hands down to Obi-Wan’s hips and yanked him to meet Qui-Gon’s thrusts. </p><p> “Oh please, yes, knot me, Master! I belong to you Alpha!” Obi-Wan pleaded as his eyes rolled up into his head as he felt his Master’s knot swelling up. Obi-Wan let out a loud cry as Qui-Gon forced his swollen knot into the Omega’s soaked hole. Obi-Wan went limp under his Alpha, his Master, his orgasm having been pulled out of him the moment the Alpha’s knot tied them together. </p><p> “I love seeing you swollen with my cum Padawan,” Qui-Gon purred as he pushed himself up to take in the sight of Obi-Wan’s flushed and bliss slack face. The young Omega’s stomach was already swelling up as Qui-Gon pumped his cum into Obi-Wan. </p><p> “M-Master,” Obi-Wan slurred, the heat settled to a smouldering heat. It cleared his mind a bit but they both knew another wave would come soon. </p><p> “You’re so good for me Padawan, so good for your Alpha.” Qui-Gon praised as he leaned down and pressed their lips together in their first kiss since this had begun. Obi-Wan sank his fingers into his Master’s long hair and sighed happily into the Alpha’s mouth, looking forward to their time at Serenno.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>